thegoodplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Vicky
Vicky is an Immortal Being who resides in the The Bad Place. She is frequently dissatisfied by her part in torturing Eleanor, Chidi, Tahani and Jason. Character Vicky is ambitious and becomes the de facto leader of the mutinous Immortal beings working under Michael's command in Neighborhood 12358W. Through blackmail she assumes command, but proves easy to fool after Michael switches allegiance to the humans. History Vicky is an Immortal Being and was a torturer for the Bad Place until she was recruited by Michael as an actor in his "Good Place" neighborhood where her first job was pretending to be the "Real" Eleanor Shellstrop. Season 1 As part of the act, Trevor brings "Real Eleanor" from the Bad Place to Neighborhood 12358W after Eleanor publicly confesses to being in the Good Place by mistake. "Real Eleanor" pretended to be a truly virtuous person, who had overcome a traumatic early life, including being abandoned by her birth parents and the burning down of her orphanage, to become a great force for good in the world yet was accidentally sent to the Bad Place instead of Eleanor. She was subjected to a torture regime designed for Eleanor. Eleanor is told that "Real Eleanor" had died trying, unsuccessfully, to save her life and this simultaneous expiration of two people in the same instant with the same name caused the mistake. "Real Eleanor" is also purported to be Chidi's true soulmate. This is used to torture him after she pretended to have an immediate connection and made a declaration of love that Chidi can't reciprocate. Season 2 After Michael reboots his neighborhood Vicky is very displeased with her new smaller role as Denise the Pizza Lady and wants a larger part in Michael's plan. Later, after the neighborhood is rebooted over 800 times, Vicky comes to Michael with a list of demands from her and the other 317 demons who are dissatisfied with the constant reboots. Vicky blackmails Michael into giving her control of the neighborhood as well as some of their other demands where she subsequently takes a larger role in torturing Eleanor, Chidi, Jason and Tahani. However, compared to what is said to happen in a normal Bad Place neighborhood, such as Trevor's, her idea of torture sound more like childish pranks. After Michael's continual false reports to Shawn of the neighborhood's success result in Michael's promotion and an order to shut down the neighborhood, Vicky is aggrieved that what she considers to be her successful leadership has gone unrecognized. Michael is however able to convince her it is also in her interest to keep up the pretense, though she remains suspicious. Michael is able to use her mistrust of him to his advantage, in Chapter 22 he is able to frame her in front of Shawn for abetting the humans' apparent escape from Neighborhood 12358W. For this Shawn encases her in a goo cocoon, not to come out until later. Season 3 Some time later Shawn frees Vicky from her cocoon after building a portal to Earth and sends her through it first; he, Val and Glenn follow her through the portal. Vicky aids Shawn in attacking the humans in Canada, but they escape. Vicky returns to the Afterlife with Shawn, where she dons a Michael Suit in preparation for torturing the four humans. Trivia * Michael describes her as a "millennial", meaning someone who has only been torturing humans for 1000 years. * In Chapter 17, Michael introduces her at the orientation meeting as "Vicky Sengupta". * While at Bad Place HQ, she attends "cold yoga" in which she "pulls so many muscles" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neighborhood 12358W Torturers Category:Afterlife Characters Category:Bad Place Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Joint Council of Afterlife Affairs Category:Season Four Characters